


Воспоминания о Лозанне (Souviens-toi de Lausanne)

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, reference to reichenbach, violin stuff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс ставит перед Уотсоном задачу с головоломкой. Решение − это то, чего Уотсон добивался годами.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Воспоминания о Лозанне (Souviens-toi de Lausanne)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Souviens-toi de Lausanne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544624) by [thesadchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesadchicken/pseuds/thesadchicken). 



− Вы помните Швейцарию? − спросил Холмс, когда по нашим окнам забарабанили капли дождя.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, я уставился на мрачное небо. Позади меня, успокаивая и согревая, потрескивал огонь в камине, пока я наблюдал за дождём за стеклом. Краем глаза я заметил, как Холмс перегнулся через подлокотник кресла, а потом, когда его палец коснулся струны, я услышал нежный звук скрипки. Положив скрипку на плечо, он поднёс смычок к струнам и заиграл.

Да, я помнил Швейцарию. Я помнил два связанных с этой страной эпизода.

Во-первых, бурлящие воды, грохот и рёв, когда они бурлили так далеко внизу − так далеко и всё же слишком близко, слишком близко, когда в них погружалось его тело. Я вспомнил падение, и удар, и последний взгляд на него, исчезнувшего навсегда. Как туман снизу поднимался и касался моих щек, как я закрыл глаза от такой нежности тумана, как моё дыхание вырывалось рыданиями. Когда я подумал о Швейцарии, то первым делом вспомнил водопады.

Но у меня сохранилось и другие воспоминания − более свежие, добрые − о другой Швейцарии, о том, что произошло всего несколько месяцев назад. Дома обнимают реку, а река − дома; и вода не ревёт, а поёт, на этот раз тихо. Лозанна раскинулась передо мной, когда кэб остановился перед отелем _«Интернациональ»_. Его письма в моей руке, а его голос в моей голове.

− Да, я помню Швейцарию, − ответил я.

Холмс продолжал играть на скрипке; мелодия была простой и медленной. Я не узнал в ней ничего из того, что он играл раньше, и всё же мелодия казалась знакомой. Я повернулся к нему, наблюдая за изгибом его бровей и губ, и дрожанием век. Почему он спросил меня о Швейцарии? Я знал, что лучше не спрашивать.

− Вы помните то дело? − он лишь едва заметно улыбнулся; я еле услышал его голос сквозь музыку.

Я нахмурился, хотя глаза Холмса были закрыты. Я прекрасно помнил оба дела. Профессор, мальчик с запиской, моё собственное бешено колотящееся сердце, когда мои ноги несли меня вперёд − и следы, закончившиеся на краю обрыва. Или леди Фрэнсис, тайна её исчезновения и путешествие через Европу, которое привело меня к нему − в Монпелье, во Францию.

Холмс всё ещё улыбался, прижимаясь щекой к скрипке. Я покачал головой, удивляясь его чёрствости. По его улыбке я понял, что он хочет, чтобы я угадал: Рейхенбах или Лозанна? Я помнил оба эпизода. Жаль, что я не мог помнить только одного.

Затем моё внимание привлекло необычное движение. Холмс, играя, притоптывал. Это было редкостью для него, чтобы двигаться, когда он играл. Я склонил голову набок и увидел это: дубинку, короткую, но толстую, лежащую между его бедром и подлокотником кресла. И я вспомнил кое-что ещё: бородатого мужчину, который напал на меня в Монпелье, и французского рабочего, который использовал свою дубинку, чтобы спасти меня − того самого французского рабочего, который позже оказался переодетым Холмсом.

− Исчезновение леди Фрэнсис Карфакс, − ответил я на его вопрос.

Он медленно кивнул. Его руки замерли над скрипкой, и музыка смолкла. На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина. Я не понимал цели его вопросов, но знал, что всё откроется в своё время. Холмсу нравилось дразнить меня загадками. Я откинул голову на спинку кресла. − Что это было, Холмс? Мелодия показалась мне знакомой.

Он посмотрел на меня со странным выражением на лице. − Её играли в Лозанне, − подсказал он, озорно сверкнув глазами.

***

Позже, готовясь ко сну, я напевал странно знакомую мелодию, сыгранную для меня Холмсом. Я задумался о его любопытных вопросах и ещё более запутанном ответе. Там была проблема, которую он ждал, что я её решу. Я подумал о Швейцарии, о Рейхенбахе и Лозанне, и о том страстном желании, которое омрачало оба воспоминания. Быть вдали от него, а затем его найти. Тот же самый страх скрутил мои внутренности – _когда я снова его потеряю?_

Мысленно я видел, как он крепко сжимает дубинку, и вспомнил облегчение от того, что меня спасли, и боль от того, что я его разочаровал. А сегодня он положил дубинку между нами, как напоминание – _напоминание о чём?_

Леди Фрэнсис Карфакс, Лозанна, дубинка, Монпелье... применив методы Холмса к этой проблеме, я был близок к её решению. Не хватало только одного звена...

Я перестал расстёгивать рубашку. Мои руки упали вдоль тела. Снаружи по-прежнему шёл дождь.

Мелодия, которую я напевал, казалось, витала в воздухе вокруг меня. Знакомая, такая знакомая. Её играли в Лозанне. Холмс подсказал мне решение.

Я спустился в гостиную и принялся перебирать бумаги на письменном столе Холмса в углу. Я нашёл то, что искал: нотный лист, чёткий почерк моего друга, страницу с заметками и комментариями. Имя композитора, в правом верхнем углу: Эрик Сати. И название выше _«Je te veux»_ *.

Я услышал за спиной тихий смешок и, обернувшись, увидел улыбающегося Холмса в халате. − Вы сказали мне, Уотсон, что её играли в Лозанне, когда вы остановились в отеле _«Интернациональ»_. Замечательное произведение, вы так описали его описали в своём письме.

Я молча кивнул. − Да. В Монпелье должна была состояться концерт с исполнением произведений Сати. Вы очень хотели присутствовать, но мы торопились.

− Это заняло у вас довольно много времени, но я полагаю, что вы разгадали загадку. Молодец, Уотсон. Хотя я надеялся, что вы вспомните название произведения, и вам даже не придётся его искать.

Я посмотрел на нотный лист и перечитал название ещё раз. − _Je te veux_ , − прошептал я. По-французски... «Я хочу вас». Я посмотрел на Холмса в полумраке. Из-за учащённого сердцебиения у меня зашумело в ушах, когда я, наконец-то, понял цель игры. Мои пальцы задрожали, когда я уронил нотный лист на пол. _Je te veux, je te veux, je te veux_...

− Может, мне ещё раз сыграть? − спросил он, потянувшись за скрипкой.

Я сократил расстояние между нами и взял его за руку. − Пожалуйста, − сказал я, наслаждаясь прикосновением его кожи к моей.

Наши взгляды встретились, а когда он наклонился вперёд, наши губы тоже встретились.

***

* − Souviens-toi de Lausanne (фр.) − Воспоминания о Лозанне.  
** − Je te veux (фр.) − Я хочу вас.


End file.
